


[Podfic] daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell by dirgewithoutmusic

by CompassRose



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, but here we go, do not copy to another site/app, more a vignette or a poem than a story, she has one, she wanted a new life, the curse turns her to sea foam on the day of her true love's wedding, well who says she traded her voice for the prince, what if she just walked away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Ariel will not be sea foam or a queen. There is life beyond love. There is love in just living. Her true love will not be married on the morn--the prince will be married then, in glorious splendor, but he had never been why she was here.Ariel traded her voice for legs to stand on, a chance at another life. When she poked her head above the waves, it wasn't the handsome biped that she fell for. It was the way the hills rolled, golden in the sun. It was the clouds chasing each other across blue sky, like sea foam you could never reach.---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 2 Challenge, Podfic but Make It About Musicals, Team Chartreuse.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell by dirgewithoutmusic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557472) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> A shining flawless shell washed up on the sand for dirgewithoutmusic for allowing transformative works, so I could read this to you.

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

intro and outro music: **[Harp in the beach,](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1039743/harp-in-the-beach)** by Stidiek

Listen or download here:  
[**daughter of air: a cane and a conch shell,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Sey9WuF4TtpU8I2Uw5sFpSTILrox5w0k)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google too busy gloating under the waves over a stolen voice? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
